Endless Love
by waitingorleavingyou
Summary: True love is what everyone wants in life. How much would fight for it? What you sacrifice for it? After all magic comes with a price. Meet Rapunzel, an orphan princess, who fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin in spite of everybody's thoughts and was engulfed by the Dark Curse leading her to be Natalie Richie, Storybrooke's target of gossip for her unknown relationship with Mr.Gold.
1. Prologue

**All right dearies, with this new fanfic I return to the world of Fanfiction! Ever liked Rapunzel? Her golden hair? Ever wondered where it came from? What if her hair color is owed to our favorite wizard Rumpelstiltskin! That's right, it's a OC Fanfic. My OC in this fanfic is Princess Rapunzel/Natalie Richie. This is the prologue, the upper part is from Natalie's POV, the italic part is from Rapunzel's POV. Hope you enjoy it, please review to see what you think from it. Rating may change later in the story, your decision.**

Gold. That's the first thing I see in my memories. A pair of golden eyes looking at me with concern. I don't like how they stare at me but I can't look away. That should have been my first clue.

His voice is the first thing I ever heard, his concern now showing in his voice, soft yet firm. I could feel it; the melody of his voice was all I needed to calm down.

His name suits him just fine.

Mr. Gold

Because that's what he means, someone so precious.

I don't care how much people hate him or what they say about me for caring for him, all I care about is the way he looks at me.

_Princess. The title that carries responsibility for the rest of the girl's life. Princesses are expected to marry princes or at least that's what their parents, the king and queen, make them do. Since I don't have any, I made my own choice._

_My choice is not respected, it's not liked either. People hate him. People speak of him. People FEAR him. For he can be known as the Dark One._

_However, I'm not afraid. I know what I want. To be with him forever._

_Rumpelstiltskin, my one and only true love._

_No matter how much they are against it, no matter how much they wish I didn't love him, all I have to do to remain calm is to look at my hair._

_After all where do you think this lovely phrase comes from?_

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so I can climb the golden staircase"_

_That's right, my love changed my hair color to gold so I could always remember his eyes and made it to remain long, no matter how many times it was cut, it would grow again._

_That's how my legend began, the unusual hair of Princess Rapunzel._


	2. Chapter 1: Rumour Has It

_**Storybrooke, Maine. Perfect suburban town. Filled with the best environment for people who desire peace and quiet or a good place to raise their children.**_

_**I beg to differ, since when a place full of stereotypes and judgment is good for a family?**_

_**I want to start first by saying who I am, that's the main thing I hate about journals. My name is Natalie Richie, I'm 29 years old, I live in Storybrooke, Maine for as long as I can remember, I work in my art community center.**_

_**As I was saying, most people in this town like to pretend they live a perfect life. As the first example I'd like to talk about Regina Mills, our hated mayor, perfect mom, perfect woman or not? Well, her son hates her, believes her to be an evil queen, well who doesn't?**_

_**Now, Granny and Ruby, you could say they're my friends but when they're not fighting, they're gossiping about everyone in this town. EVERYONE.**_

_**I believe even Mary Blanchard is suspicious about me. What do I hide supposedly? An illicit relationship with Mr. Gold, Storybrooke's wealthiest citizen and pawn-shop owner.**_

_**Just because he's older than me and I like to spend my time doesn't mean it's illicit, I mean it's not like I'm slee…**_

As I heard the familiar sound of a cane, I closed my journal. Journals are meant to be private and that's how I need things to remain, specially my feelings for him. Mr. Gold.

Things have changed since I first met him but still there's nothing keeping us together, apart from our close friendship.

"Well, my dear, it seems whatever you're writing must be pretty special." Mr. Gold said as he smirked at me. I did my best at keeping my emotions down to avoid blushing.

"Why do you say so, Mr. Gold?" I asked, my voice sound much more relaxed than I was. "Because, unless it's something private, one does not hide it" he responded, perfectly serene and maybe oblivious to my thoughts.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to know much about me" I told him teasingly, that's what started my feelings, how we could so open with each other.

"As if there was something I didn't know of you, Natalie" he said while stroking my cheek. I wanted nothing more than to shiver from the feeling he caused in me but I had to remain cool, I wouldn't be the first one to confess, he would have to be. "I'll see you around, Miss Richie" and with that he departed.

I sighed, my blush finally showing, my heartbeat elevating, if only he had...

"Who caused you that smile, Nat?" An awfully cheerful voice with a teasing in its sound disturbed my thoughts. Why did they have to do this every single time?

"Who said I was smiling, Ruby?" I answered very proudly, my cool surface showing again. "Natalie, you were really smiling a few seconds ago. You looked so happy" Mary told me, as it was something so beautiful.

"It doesn't matter" I said. "Well, where were you? We were waiting for you at the diner and you didn't show up" Ruby said, obviously annoyed. Crap! I had forgotten. Again.

"I, I, I was talking to someone" God, did I have to sound so nervous? "What, again "busy talking" with Mr. Gold?" I knew what she meant but I had to be the bigger girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her defiantly, if she was gonna keep insinuating things, she might as well do it in my face. "Nothing, nothing, Natalie" as always Mary stopped conflicts, bless her soul.

I walked away but I could hear Ruby complaining to Mary why she had stopped the argument because she wanted me to "finally admit my affair with Mr. Gold". Mary cut her off saying that whatever was my relationship was my business and I would tell them in time.

But how could tell them what I felt? Yeah sure, they were my friends, both of them and Ashley but to trust them with that, a secret like that was only worth of Mr. Gold but of course I couldn't tell him.

That was why the only person who knew it was Graham, my confident, although I'm pretty sure Dr. Archie Hopper knows about it, damn his psychological skills.

"_My lord, don't you think she must find someone who can control her powers?" Jiminy Cricket asked the prince about his allied princess's safety."But who could be capable" Prince Charming questioned the council, fear but concern shown in his features_

"_Don't know but the more she keeps doing those things, the more she'll scare her people away" The Blue Fairy finally answered, only a true powerful wizard could control magic of such an odd form. "Can we at least inform her?" Charming asked her, knowing she at least deserved that._

"_I already know" a cold yet sad voice announced her presence in the room. "Rapunzel, we didn't know you had arrived" Charming said with an apologetic look in his face, knowing Rapunzel's suffering._

"_You summoned me after all, Charming" she answered looking at all of them. "Very well, since I'm such a concern, I shall inform I've already chosen the wizard that will train me" Rapunzel proudly announced._

"_Who is it?" Jiminy asked, truly excited to know about the princess's decision. "Oh, I don't think you'll like him, after all people don't trust him because of his deals" she answered with a sweet smile on her lips._

"_Are you serious, Rapunzel? Your big hope is cheap, lying deal-maker?" Grumpy finally spoke, furious about the fact of another one of Rapunzel's insane desires. "I believe, dear dwarf, it's my decision after all as a princess" she answered with now an arrogant look on her face._

"_Rapunzel, we're truly worried about you, would he at least listen to you? Can you trust him? Charming asked, over the years as allies, he had learned to love her as a sister, although his father once considered her to marry either him or his brother James._

"_Charming, don't worry yourself a lot over this, he will listen to me. It's not like he can resist making a deal"._

I walked over to the police station; I needed an immediate source of comfort, the comfort only Graham could give me. He is the family I never had, the old brother I always wished.

"Hey, girl. What's going on? You look worried" Graham asked as soon as I entered his office. "I am worried. I started the journal you told me and Mr. Gold almost saw what I was writing" I told him and he made me sit down.

"What were you writing about?" he questioned me truly worried about what I would say. "About how everyone in this town rumors about us" I said, all my anger coming in my words.

"Hey, they don't always "rumor" about you. What about Regina?" He said trying to make me feel better. "She doesn't count, she's evil" I answered while I finally smiled when I realized he said it on purpose.

"See, that's what I wanted, to see you smile. Sister, you worry too much about this. People don't like it, who cares? Just gather courage and tell him you love him" Graham smiled at me, seeing my obvious blush on my face.

"Love is a big word, I wouldn't say I love him, I, li.., well I lo.., well" I started stuttering, I wouldn't tell Graham I did love Mr. Gold, no matter how much I trust him.

"Okay, kid. Why don't you relax a little bit at home and then I'll see you at lunch? Cool?" that's what I loved about Graham, many people feared him for being the sheriff but in reality he's just such a nice person.

"Cool" I felt something different, something big was coming towards Storybrooke, it could be felt in the air. "Graham, something's different about the air, what do you think it is?

"Maybe the weather will change, who knows."

_Princess Rapunzel had been experiencing unusual magic forces and she couldn't control them. She knew she needed a wizard to train but she didn't want any wizard, she needed someone powerful._

_When she heard of him, she knew that was the one she needed. She would get him no matter what its costs. People said he was scary-looking, that she cheated on his deals, that dealing him was like dealing with Death itself._

_She knew she should be afraid, yet she was in the middle of the forest, in the place the guards told her he had been last seen by a huntsman._

"_I know you're around here. I know you know I'm looking for you. Show yourself, Rumpelstiltskin." She called loudly at the air, wanting to believe he'd hear her._

"_What do you need, dearie?"_

_She turned around and she saw him. His skin seemed gray or perhaps a light shade of green but with golden touches in it, he was very thin but tall, his curly hair looked wild as a golden tornado but what really impressed Rapunzel were his eyes, a strange shade of amber, that looked gold._

"_People said you spoke high-pitched, they also mentioned you'd looked old but I see you young and you talk normally, do you often lie to people?" Rapunzel questioned him, defiant on the outside yet scared on the inside._

"_I'll answer you in time, dear Rapunzel" her eyes widened, she hadn't told him her name but she knew he was powerful and that he could know many things at the very instant of meeting her._

"_I hope you're indeed ready to pay with anything I ask, all magic comes with a price"_


	3. Chapter 2: How Will I Know

_**Well, dearies (I just love that word) what I didn't mention in the last chapter is that when Rapunzel meets Rumpelstiltskin for the 1**__**st**__** time is about 2 years before the Dark Curse. **_

_**Ready to know more about how these lovely two love stories began (Enchanted Forest/Storybrooke)? On we go with this fanfic!**_

"_Well dearie, are you ready for my price?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he saw her roll her eyes, boy, this was one feisty princess. "Name it and you shall anything you want!" Rapunzel demanded, she wanted to have her powers under her control, to no longer be feared for her magic._

"_And if I told you, you'd have to wait to know it, what would you say" he challenged her with his eyes, anxiously waiting for her answer. "What do you mean? I don't want these games, can you teach me or not? I don't need some man to toy with me" she said very mad, how dare this man challenge her? She had promised him she'd give him anything._

_Rumpelstiltskin pushed Rapunzel into the nearest tree, keeping her trapped between the tree and his arms, one above her neck and the other one wrapped around her waist._

"_You really just dared to do that? To defy me, sweet and naïve Rapunzel?" he cooed at her, pressing her harder against him. "Please, forgive me. I'll do anything you want me to do." She answered, her voice slightly sad as she refused to look at his eyes._

"_Look at me, sweetheart. Now, what do you mean by anything?" He removed his arm from her neck to cup her chin and make her look at him. "You say you'd do anything but what does that mean?"_

"_I have riches, anything material I could give it to you. Or I could make you part of my court, of the allies' council. I could guarantee your safety so no one defies you." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, riches and royalty wasn't something he hadn't been offered before, however safety, that could come in handy._

_However Rapunzel blushed at her next suggestion, yet looked at him seductively. "Or, I don't know when was the last time you've been with a woman but I am a woman and I'm willing to do anything to please you if that means you'll teach me magic"_

_Rumpelstiltskin laughed half-heartedly while placing his face on her neck. "My darling, you really are something special and unique" he told her. Rapunzel tried to ignore her thoughts that told her to run away and wrapped her arms around him._

Pain. I felt nothing but pain on my forehead. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me, they showed concern. I saw I was also in the woods; I must have fallen pretty hard.

"Dear, are you all right" he spoke to me offering his hand; I took it as he helped me stand up. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I answered, I had seen him before but I never had spoken to him before.

"I'm Mr. Gold. I saw you there, lost in the woods." He told me, he seemed almost biased by the way he was looking at me. "I'm Natalie Richie, I was just walking around the woods, trying to find inspiration but I tripped"

"Inspiration? For what, may I ask?" Mr. Gold asked me; clearly we hadn't met before even with our businesses across the street. "I teach Arts, well I mainly teach dance or music but inspiration always comes good for it" I answered, my voice slightly cheerful, I loved talking about my work.

"My dear, you seem content about your work, most people aren't. And you haven't run after hearing my name." he said, sounding slightly ashamed. Or perhaps sad? "Why should I run? You shouldn't be judged for whatever people judge, besides you're not the only one judged in Storybrooke" I told him, smiling gently at him.

He smiled at me, his smile being surprisingly warm. "Dearie, I believe this is the start of something beautiful"

"_Well, then. I believe we will start that magical progress!" he said as he let go of Rapunzel; "What does that mean?" she said, curious about what he wanted. "How about this way, dearie: I teach you for this week and if you progress in this week, I shall name you my price and if not, you shall give me something I desire"_

"_Nothing to do with the original price" she questioned him. "No, it will be something different." He answered. "Deal." she said with a smile and she started to walk away._

"_What shall I have as a sign, dearie, to know when to be at your room for your lessons?" he questioned her, Rapunzel turned around surprised as she hadn't thought of that, but then she decided what would it be. _

"_Very well, I shall leave a rope, made of any material, silk or anything like that, but it shall always be one color: gold. But when will I know when to place it on my balcony?" she waited patiently for his answer._

"_Whenever you hear me whisper your name with my normal voice and then with my" business" voice, that's when it will be. I will always know if you're available" he said with a teasing smile, to which she responded by softly giggling as she departed._

_The days passed, Rumpelstiltskin would normally come when the sun began to come down. He and Rapunzel would practice til midnight, while he made her several questions about herself._

_Questions such as "where are your parents?" and "why is gold your favorite color?" he would ask her, whenever she questioned why he asked that, he'd tell her to know what was what he could ask her as a price._

_Rapunzel learned to like his presence over the days, she would even miss him when he was gone. No one had taken their time to understand her, to know the real Rapunzel, not the princess but the real one, the one that loved to sing just for it or who would stare at the stars thinking her parents could see her, loving her while being at heaven with the Lord._

_Finally, the week ended and Rumpelstiltskin came at sunset like always to her room. He smiled at her when he saw her come to him._

"_So, do I get a lesson today or a price?" she questioned him, fearing that he would simply ask for something and finish their lessons. She needed the magic but she also needed him._

"_Dearie, I finally have your price" he said with a serious expression, staring intently at her. "Why the long face? What is that price?" she asked him, afraid that he looked so serious._

"_Do not fret, sweet one. It's nothing dangerous." He smiled at her to help her relax. "Now, tell me, what's the only thing you've never had besides your parents?"_

_Rapunzel looked shocked, she had always had everything, riches, freedom, not a complete one, but free to choose whatever she desired, in spite of the people's thoughts. She then came to the realization of what he meant. "I've never had love, not fraternal or from a friend, just the love that comes from two that love each other dearly. That's what I never had, somebody to love" she told him sincerely._

"_You'll have to give me, something valuable, something you've never given anyone." He told her with a mischievous smile. Rapunzel seemed surprised yet curiously defying. "What is that?" she asked him._

"_A kiss" Rumpelstiltskin said._

_Realization dawned on Rapunzel's face. She didn't look disgusted or repulsed which surprised him, however she seemed shocked. "I've never kissed anyone, I won't give you something you'll clearly not enjoy" she said looking away with a blush on her face._

_He giggled at her embarrassment. "Sweetie, as you said it's been a while since I've been with a woman and believe me, someone so beautiful as yourself can surely be enjoyable" he complimented her._

"_Still, I don't want to give you a simple kiss, you've helped me so much even for such a small time, I'd like to give something that really shows my gratitude, perhaps if I have previously the knowledge, I can.." she rambled as he gently put her against the wall._

"_Are you saying that you would first like to practice to finally kiss me?" he questioned her as he cupped her face with one hand and caressed her hair with the other. "Perhaps, that's what I'd like" what was he doing? Why was he causing her this? She'd never been shy, she'd never feared anything but with him, everything seemed new._

"_Well then, dearie, maybe I should teach you but it'll cost you." Before Rapunzel could answer him, he pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised by this, his lips felt surprisingly soft and the warmth was almost magical._

_Slowly, her eyelids closed and she softly started to kiss him back. Rumpelstiltskin told her in her thoughts to let her instincts or feelings guide her, which she did. They kissed for a long time, ignoring everything: who they were, what they were, what had caused the kiss. They just remained feeling each other's lips._

_They finally broke apart for air, he disappeared but Rapunzel could feel his voice saying "I'll see you in 3 days, that's the price for teaching you this, 3 missed lessons"_

_She would have offended but she wasn't, she just simply put her fingertips on her lips, where his had been, questioning herself what were those feelings she felt when she was with him._


	4. Chapter 3: Going Under

_**Hello again, dearies. I hadn't updated as fast as I wanted to but I just received bad news, health issues but I'll try to update as fast as possible.**_

_**Well, in this chapter, we will begin on the pilot of Once Upon A Time; I just wanted you to first look at how Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin met before I got to the plot of the episodes.**_

_**On we go with the show!**_

_Today was the big day. Prince Charming was finally marrying Snow White, having defeated all odds. All their friends, royal and commoners, were invited to the wedding._

_Rapunzel couldn't believe Charming was marrying whom he chose, for true love. Not every royal son or daughter had that privilege, she felt truly happy for him. She had also been seeing somebody for true love, someone whom she kept secret because the people wouldn't be too happy for her, it would remain that way. For now._

"_Charming!" Rapunzel exclaimed and hugged said prince, years and years of fraternal love showing in their hug. "I'm so happy for you!"_

"_Rapunzel, the wedding hasn't even started" Charming said as he chuckled to the princess he had learned to love like a sister. "I know but you're marrying your true love, not that pompous girl you were marrying before" she told him, holding his hands._

Another day in Storybrooke. Things seemed normal, Regina Mills was at the city hall, Archie Hopper was at his office, Ruby's and Granny's diner was open and so were Mr. Gold's pawnshop and my art center.

I still had that feeling I had several days ago, something big was coming, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Miss Richie! Miss Richie!" I heard the mayor's voice screaming at me and I turned around to see her, she looked scared, truly scared.

"Yes, Regina? Is something wrong?" I said, wondering what could have possibly scared her. "Have you seen my son?" she asked, my eyes widened, she never let Henry out of her sight, except for school and therapy.

"No, I haven't. What happened?" I asked, truly worried about Henry. "He hasn't been seen, not even at school." She said frustrated, I'm pretty sure at herself. "I'll tell Graham to start looking for him" I told her, my voice sounding surprisingly sympathetic at the mayor.

Where could Henry have possibly gone? He was a sweet kid, never did anything wrong. Besides, no one leaves Storybrooke. NO ONE. People have learned the lesson the bad way.

_Prince Charming and Snow White kissed in front of the audience, sealing their marriage in front of their friends when someone unexpected showed up. The Evil Queen._

"_Sorry, I'm late." She said as a smirk showed on her face. She walked to the aisle and guards ran at her, which she easily defeated. "It's the Queen, run!" One of the guests said. But Snow White wasn't letting her ruin her wedding without a fight. "She's not a queen anymore!" she said after grabbing her husband's sword, pointing it at the Queen._

"_She's nothing but an evil witch!" Snow White exclaimed as Prince Charming tried to calm her down. "No, no. Don't sink to her level, there's no need" he soothed her._

"_You're wasting your time, you already lost. And I won't let you ruin this wedding" Prince Charming threatened the Queen, who seemed less than shocked at his threat. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything" she said, her voice awfully sweet._

"_On the contrary, dear, I've come here to give you a gift" she told him, her eyes never leaving Snow White. "We want nothing from you!" Snow White yelled at her. "But you shall have it" the Queen yelled back as she started to walk around the church._

"_My gift to you...is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."_

_The whole crowd was shocked. Rapunzel was too. There was only one thing she truly loved above the rest of everything and she wouldn't the Queen taking it from her._

_She would try to protect their love even it was the last thing she did._

Hours passed and nobody has seen Henry, midnight was almost coming. Graham found no traces of him in all Storybrooke. It appears somebody has been finally able to leave this town.

"What's going on here?" said Mr. Gold as he entered the police station. "It appears Henry Mills is nowhere to be found, meaning he left Storybrooke" I answered curtly to him, trying to remain calm, not wanting to give Regina more reasons to gossip about me.

"Someone has actually left Storybrooke?" he asked, shock passing briefly on his eyes. "Yes, why do you ask?" Graham questioned Mr. Gold; I put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Just curiosity, it's been said by people that bad things happen when anybody tries to leave." Mr. Gold responded, his voice sounding very mysterious, bringing a sexy hint to his already melodious voice.

"Nat, slow down with the staring. Mayor's around the station." Graham softly whispered at me, I quickly looked somewhere else as I answered Mr. Gold. "Yes, however he escaped no matter what"

"Yes, indeed he did" Mr. Gold said as Graham stepped in front of him. "Why are you here, Mr. Gold?" he asked him as I once more tried to calm him down.

This small action wasn't unnoticed by Mr. Gold. "I saw a lot of distress in your faces and the mayor was here, so I thought it was something even more… troublesome" the last word he said as he narrowed his eyes at Graham. I hated when he got in his overprotective brother mode.

"Mr. Gold, let me escort you to the door, I was already leaving anyway" I said as I waved my hand at Graham and grabbed my sweater. Mr. Gold opened the door for me as we went out and when I was about to walk home, he grabbed my wrist.

"Miss Richie, I would recommend for you to tell your friend that his protectiveness over you is understandable, however I will not let him threaten me" he whispered this at my ear, sending shivers on my spine, out of pleasure and a little bit of fear.

"He... he does not threaten you" I answered quickly, fearing he noticed my distress. "But he isn't too pleased about me, is he?" he said while caressed my hair. "I'm sure he doesn't harbor any bad feelings against you" I responded to him.

"Well then, let's hope he doesn't. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Miss Richie." He said as he started walking. "Wait!" I said, he immediately stopped his tracks and turned to face me. "Why do you always keep the formalities with me? I've never asked for your name but still" I stammered over my words.

He walked to me and lifted my chin. "It is necessary, dear. Just for now. Everything we both wish for is close to happening. Very close." He said as his breath swept through my face and he once more departed.

_Rapunzel walked on the dungeons of the dwarves' mine, desesperately needing to see Rumpelstiltskin. She knew he would know about the Queen's threat. "Well, well, look who's here!" he gladly yelled when he caught a glimpse of her golden hair._

"_Shhhh! I'm allowed to visit you but I'd like you to keep it down, your enemies not only are on the outside of these dungeons." She told him, even though he was at the end of the line of cells, she felt they could still hear them._

"_My dear, what is it? You seem sad." He told her, a smug smile crossing his features. "You promised you'd be at the wedding" she answered sadness showing in her eyes. "I said I'd be there, not that I'd be the whole time" he giggled as his hand crossed the bars and caressed her face. "I know why you are here though; you wish to know of the curse"_

"_Could you tell me what you know? I need to know I can fight it, I won't lose you!" she said as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "Relax, dear, nothing will harm us but we can't fight it, no one can" he told her sounding deadly serious._

"_It will take us somewhere horrible, somewhere without magic." He said and she grabbed his face with both of her hands. "I can't lose you." She said, looking straight at his eyes. "Dearie, in this world or the other, you'll never do."_

_He kissed her, the bars not stopping both of them. His tongue invaded her mouth immediately and their tongues fought for dominance. Their breathings beginning to become elaborate and he won the battle as he tasted every corner of her mouth. They finally had to part for breath but she kissed his neck._

"_My, my, dearie. I should leave you desiring for more often, shouldn't I? He said arrogance filling his voice. "Please, tell me what can I do." She asked him, almost begging. "Just wait, we will be together when it comes if it calms you" he proceeded to tell her._

I arrived to the police station in the morning with a bag full with 2 cheese and ham muffins and hash browns from Granny's diner. Graham was there, his eyes slightly tired, just as I suspected he didn't sleep all night.

"Hey! I figured you didn't eat dinner last night and could use some warm food right now." I told Graham showing him the bag as he gave a thankful smile. "Thanks, kiddo. I stayed here almost all night" he proceeded to tell me.

"Why is that? Cause I have 2 theories" I said with a teasing smile while punching his arm playfully. "I arrested somebody last night, immediate orders from the Mayor." He replied with a serious expression.

"Wow, that was my first theory. Anybody I know?" I wanted to know who had been so important to be arrested right away. "No, her name is Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother" he told me as he grabbed his muffin.

"That's why he was gone yesterday. Why did you arrest her?" curiosity filled my voice as I wanted to know more about this woman. "She stole Henry's file from Dr. Hopper's office, well according to him and Regina" he answered as he rolled his eyes.

"By the way, how did you get home last night?" he asked me as he threw the first bite at his food. "Walking like most days" I replied swiftly but he stared at me. "On my own, if that's what you wonder" I told him as I looked away annoyed.

"I leave you alone with the man and you just go alone to your home?" he questioned me. "What did you expect? That we would go together home and have sex?" I answered back, slight frustration showing in my voice, along with anger.

"Well, no. And if you do, don't tell me details. But I thought you would get some courage to tell him the truth." He answered truthfully at me, understanding showing in his eyes. "Why me? He should tell me first." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Look, most guys don't always take the first step and especially when the girl is way younger than him. Or at least, it's what I've seen and believed." He replied as he went back again to eat.

"What do you know of women? You barely date and you're sleeping with the mayor for Christ's sake!" I told him, both playful and truthfully. "Hey, you said you weren't judging that" he answered me as he threw a small glare. "I just don't know what you see in her"

_Days have passed since Rapunzel's last visit to Rumpelstiltskin and the princess had tried finding the curse's answer everywhere. The only hope that was for all kingdoms was Prince Charming's and Snow White's daughter._

_Nothing calmed the princess down, she had struggled a lot to keep her relationship with the imp-like magician and more and more people seemed to know of it. While staring at the moon in her balcony, she suddenly heard her lover's voice calling for her and her immediately teleported to his cell._

"_Dearie, you came here!" he said as giggles escaped from his lips. "You summoned me. What is it?" she said as she approached him. "You came into my cell. You are most of the time outside the cell." He told as he wrapped her arms around her waist and placed his face against her neck._

"_I needed to be with you. To feel you against me." She answered truthfully as she wrapped her arms around his back. _

"_Well, you must be ready because it's coming. It's here." He let her go only to kiss her passionately which she eagerly responded. Clouds of black and purple smoke filled the dungeons, everything was ripping apart. But Rapunzel just pressed even tighter to Rumpelstiltskin, knowing this was the last time she'd see him in a long time._


End file.
